


A Good Scrubbing 2

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	1. Chapter 1

Tympth wasn’t feeling the most congenial this morning when Raelyn woke up, the stones in her wallow were bothering her and the smell of the food was nauseating as well. Raelyn wondered what had gotten into her normally complacent if self centered dragon. Then she walked out into the weyr to scratch her on her favorite itchy places and noticed the change in her hue.

“Tympth are you going to rise?”

What if I do, it’s none of your business and I just don’t feel right today. All that noise outside is irritating as well, and these stones!

‘Definitely going to rise today’ Raelyn thought to herself. “Tympth, listen to me, you must only blood your kill today. Can you understand me? You must ONLY blood your kill, do not eat it. If you do you can’t fly as high and they will catch you sooner.”

Raelyn watched as her dragon tossed her head from side to side. The color in her eyes beginning to whirl in the orange to red color spectrum. “Tympth, listen to me! You must only blood your kill!” She noticed the color of her golden beauty brighten some more. It looked as though the sun was shining out of her skin itself.

Suddenly Tympth roared, it was nearly ear shattering in the confined space where Raelyn stood with her dragon. Then out the opening of the weyr she went. Raelyn hot on her tail as the proddy queen flew across the compound to the feeding grounds. Raelyn finally got through to her mentally as she grabbed the first bullock and ripped its head from its body. “Drink the blood only Tympth”

The golden queen looked around and noticed that all the bronzes and some of the larger browns were gathered as she snatched and killed her third herd beast. Suddenly she was up and gone, leaping into the air as if spring loaded. Her huge mighty wings beating strongly as she gathered height and speed, out distancing the dragons that gave chase to her.

Raelyn watched her queen, and heard the thoughts as she climbed higher and higher into the sky, disappearing into a bank of clouds.

They will not catch me today! I am too fast for any of them. They are slower than wherries.

Suddenly she dived through the cloud cover again and split the wings of bronzes and browns apart as she plummeted through their ranks. Then she was up again into the bright light of the sun shining down on the smaller dragons below.

Ahah look, that one thinks he can out maneuver me. He is wrong! I am too fast!

Tympth executed a spin in the air and slipped out from beneath the reaching claws of a larger brown dragon.

Too little too late! Again Tympth bellowed her intentions to the others that were trying to box her in. She dove again through their midst, one bronze was particularly close as she whipped past him and slapped him with her tail across the face.

Up again to the sky, this time the pack of males were steady behind the golden dragon. When she attempted to make another dive through their midst, she found her wings cramped, and then tangled. She had been caught!

Raelyn nearly fainted from the excitement that coursed through her veins at the moment of capture of her dragon. Someone, she wasn’t sure who it was gathered her into their arms and held her steady, she watched as the dragon plummeted towards the ground. Suddenly they split, and soared again, all the other remaining dragons returned to their weyr and partners. The man who held Raelyn picked her up and returned her to her weyr. His strong arms carrying her easily, as easy as if she were but a child; his scent filled her nostrils with the same spicy scent of her dragon, and she closed her eyes drifting off into pleasure.

Raelyn awakened to an empty bed, which truly surprised her, something must have happened for him to have left her bed so early, because it was early, very early. She walked out into the weyr where Tympth lay, her dragon was comfortably ensconced in her wallow and soundly asleep. So what had wakened Raelyn?

.


	2. A Good Scrubbing 3

Raelyn awakened to an empty bed, which truly surprised her, something must have happened for him to have left her bed so early, because it was early, very early. She walked out into the weyr where Tympth lay, her dragon was comfortably ensconced in her wallow and soundly asleep. So what had wakened Raelyn?

She turned and went back into her own portion of the weyr, stopping by her shelves and picking out a long flowing gown that was comfortable and soft, something she wouldn’t mind being seen in, but also something that allowed for comfort in the weyr. She continued on into the bathing chamber, dropping her clothing in a heap just outside of the warm pool of water and slowly walked in, enjoying the warmth as it enveloped her body. She sat down immersing herself into the water, up to the neck, and just enjoyed the feeling of stress releasing in her muscles. Finally she grabbed some sweet sand and began to scrub her tanned body from head to toe. Then rinsed and stepped out of the pool.

Using her hands to wipe off the water and then finishing up drying off with a soft hide, she slipped into her gown. As she was sliding her arms into the sleeves and the gown was still over her head, someone slipped their arms around her waist, startling her; she let out a muffled scream and was immediately answered by two voices.

The first was in her mind, what is it!? Tympth demanded suddenly and commandingly.

The second was a deep masculine voice. “You didn’t yelp like that last night when I held you.”

Then a throaty laugh escaped from Raelyn. “I’m fine Tympth, and you, you’re incorrigible. Where were you this morning?”

G’redin replied, “Well if you hadn’t taken so long in the bath you would have found me sooner. I went to procure food for my empty belly and yours, assuming yours is …”

Raelyn placed her arms around him and gave him a solid kiss interrupting his sentence entirely. “Now what were you saying…?”

“ummmm…. Do that again.” He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, then bending, he picked her up and carried her to the other room, setting her down gently on the chair beside the table he straightened, crossing his arms he said, “Woman, you could make a man forget he was in need of sustenance. But, if I want to finish what you just started, I must eat first!”

Raelyn giggled and allowed him to step back and sit at the table also. They tore into the small feast he had brought back with him, meat rolls, fresh hot bread rolls, a couple of berry pies along with some klah.

Once they were finished with the meal, Raelyn groaned and rubbed her belly, “I think I may have eaten too much.”

“Eyes bigger than your stomach my dear?” G’redin asked her as he burped and laughed.

Raelyn nodded her head. “Guess so, but it was so good!”

G’redin smiled at her.


End file.
